Malfoy's Family
by JustanotherTime
Summary: Drago, Narcissa et Bellatrix - fils, épouse et belle-soeur - sont tous trois membres de la très révérée famille Malfoy, laquelle, eût égard à son rang et à sa place dans la société, à toujours attiré les curieux. Rétablissons la vérité sur eux à travers trois plongée dans leurs univers et dans leurs relations, bien éloignées de la froideur qu'on se plait à leur prêter. Tree-shot.
1. Narcissa

Bienvenu pour ce premier chapitre de Malfoy's family, et merci d'avoir choisit de me lire.

La fanfiction sera en trois parties, dont la seconde est prête à être publiée, reste la dernière qui me pose problème, donc je ne suis pas sure des dates de publication, et je m'en excuse.

Le cas échéant, je répondrais au Review Anonymes par un édit du chapitre sur lequel elles seront postées.

Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

Il s'avança lentement dans l'allée, conscient des regards sur lui. Il entendit sa grand-tante éclater en sanglots à son passage, peu consciente des regards outrés qui se posaient sur elle. Elle renifla bruyamment, et murmura « comme ta mère doit être fière de toi, Drago. Comme tu es beau ». Son costume sombre lui allait à la perfection. Sa mère, en effet, l'avait choisi.

« Tu auras besoin d'un beau costume, Drago. Ce jour viendra de toute façon bien plus tôt que nous ne le croyions. Autant se préparer, non ? »

En ce jour d'été 2015, elle avait amoureusement déposé le costume, les chaussures vernies et la cravate dans une belle boite. Elle avait délicatement noué le ruban sur le dessus, un ruban long et vert à tête de serpent. Il l'avait regardé faire avec l'émerveillement et la terreur d'un enfant. Elle avait rangé l'objet sous son armoire, s'était retournée vers son fils qui avait senti son ventre se tordre et lui avait adressé un magnifique sourire. Et ils n'avaient plus pensé à ceci pendant près de vingt ans.

Évidemment, les chaussures étaient pleines de poussière quand Drago avait soulevé le couvercle. La cravate était trouée et le costume trop petit. Il avait presque entendusa mère rire quand il avait enfilé la chemise et que celle-ci s'était déchirée. Il s'était retourné, avait regardé la chambre vide, et avait esquissé un sourire. Il était temps d'y aller.

Soudain, il aperçut, au fin fond d'un rang, trois chevelures qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles. Des cheveux bruns tirant sur le gris, des cheveux châtain qui s'échappaient de l'impeccable chignon qui les avaient un instant retenu, des cheveux roux qui n'étaient plus si flamboyant. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas souvenir de les avoir convié à la cérémonie. Hermione Granger lui lança un regard dans lequel il manqua bien de se perdre tant il était empli de sentiments.

Loin, devant, ses parents l'attendaient. Son père se tenait à côté de sa mère, les yeux trempés de larmes. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, malgré son âge. Il faut dire que la guerre l'avait vieilli avant l'heure, alors quand le temps avait voulu faire son œuvre, il n'avait rien trouvé de bien marquant à faire. Il esquissa un doux sourire à l'attention de Drago, le même que celui des jours heureux de son enfance.

Celle-ci avait été bercée par les contes que sa mère se plaisait à lui lire. Elle s'allongeait sur un grand drap dans le parc, un énorme livre devant elle, et commençait sa lecture. L'enfant restait assis, le dos droit, suivant le moindre mouvement de ses lèvres pour ne rien perdre de l'histoire. Elle s'amusait à moduler sa voix et ses expressions en fonction des personnages, et ça avait toujours fasciné Drago, de voir sa mère si parfaite et si délicate devenir, le temps d'une lecture, quelqu'un d'autre. Lucius les rejoignaient en rentrant du ministère, s'allongeait aux côtés de sa femme et l'enlaçait. Il agitait devant le nez du petit Drago sa baguette, grâce à laquelle il animait de petits bouts de bois à qui il donnait la vie des héros du roman du jour. Parfois, il lisait lui aussi, et le mélange de la voix de ses deux parents rendait l'enfant fou de joie. Combien de fois s'était-il endormi, la tête, tout contre l'épaule de sa mère, emplie des aventures du chevalier au sang-pur pourfendant les traîtres au sang trouble …

Lorsqu'il avait grandi, il avait souvent regardé sa mère se préparer à sortir. Il avait brossé ses cheveux, il avait caressé les étoffes parfaites des robes, il avait admiré les joyaux et autres pierreries que sa mère se plaisait à arborer et que Lucius se plaisait à lui offrir.  
En effet, il lui arrivait souvent de revenir le soir, un sourire mystérieux au visage, les mains pleines de surprises pour sa femme et son fils. Parfois hors de prix, parfois ramassés dans la rue, les petits présents relevaient toujours d'une attention singulière que portait Lucius à sa famille. Lorsqu'il voyait quelque chose qui, il le savait, pourrait leur plaire, il n'hésitait pas, et les couvrait de cadeaux.

Évidemment, l'ombre du Mage Noir planait au-dessus de sa parfaite petite vie, mais l'enfant qu'il était ne comprit qu'à l'âge approximatif de dix ans en quoi la présence d'un homme qu'idolâtrait son père pouvait perturber sa famille. Dobby, son elfe de maison, lui avait expliqué à quoi ressemblait la vie lors de la première guerre des sorciers. Il avait évoqué la violence de Lucius, la douleur qu'il avait causée. Il avait mentionné le despotisme du tyran et sa haine. Drago, après ce jour, ne laissa plus jamais l'elfe lui parler comme il l'avait fait cette fois-là. Plus jamais il ne le regarda sans que ne passe dans ses yeux la colère qu'il ressentait envers cet être inférieur qui avait osé laisser entendre que son père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu'il ne lui fasse payer l'affront que la créature avait fait à son père, à sa famille, et à lui-même.

Et s'il avait eu pitié de Dobby lorsque celui-ci, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, avait commencé à se frapper avec violence, la haine que son jeune cœur ressentait l'étouffa bien vite, pour ne plus laisser place qu'aux injures. On ne critiquait pas Lucius Malefoy impunément, et surtout pas devant son fils.

Au fond de lui, pourtant, il savait qu'il n'aurait pu prétendre à un tel bonheur si l'inquiétant Seigneur des Ténèbres avait exercé son pouvoir sur son père. Alors, tout doucement, pendant les longues heures qu'il passât à réfléchir au sujet, se forma en lui une sorte de reconnaissance envers Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait vaincu Voldemort, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. Plus que de la reconnaissance, c'était même de l'admiration. Il aurait pu vivre en temps de guerre, séparé de ses parents qui l'aimaient tant, sans compagnon de jeux, sans lecture dans le parc, si ce garçon n'avait sacrifié son propre bonheur, sans même le savoir à l'époque.

Sa mère elle-même le lui avait souvent chuchoté, la nuit. « Sans lui, nous ne serions pas une famille. ». Son père lui-même le lui avait souvent répété. « Il a détruit la seule personne au monde à qui je vouais une admiration sans borne pour que je puisse t'aimer plus encore. ».

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré celle qui allait devenir sa femme, il n'avait pas plus de cinq ans. Elle en avait trois, et l'avait terrifié. Elle avait de jolis cheveux blonds et une petite robe blanche et, Merlin, cette enfant courait partout. Drago avait passé une grande partie de l'après-midi collé à la jambe de sa mère, un air hautain sur le visage, probablement emprunté à son père qui ne pût s'empêcher de rire en voyant son fils si sérieux dédaigner les propositions d'une petite fille excitée au possible. Daphnée, qui avait le même âge que Drago, était restée assise, les mains délicatement posées sur ses genoux, fronçant le nez devant le manque de maintien de sa petite sœur.  
Après le goûter pourtant Drago osa quitter les jupes de sa mère qui le regardait avec amour pour s'approcher de l'étrange inconnue.

Dans l'allée, devant lui, il pouvait presque voir leurs petites mains entrelacées, leur petits corps qui couraient et leur mine réjouit.

Astoria l'attendait, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres, les yeux brillants. Il regrettait que ses cheveux soient devenus si sombre avec le temps.

Son regard tomba soudain sur un emballage de bonbon quelconque que quelqu'un avait abandonné là. Il s'arrêta, le ramassa et le porta à son nez. L'odeur sucrée lui rappela son entrée à l'Ecole, sa première année. Narcissa lui avait envoyé, chaque semaine où ils étaient séparés, un colis emplis de sucreries qu'il s'empressait de partager avec Crabbe et Goyle. Tout au fond du paquet se trouvait une lettre, rédigée de la belle écriture de sa mère, à laquelle son père ajoutait quelques lignes empreintes d'amour. Ses amis étaient jaloux.

Le départ avait été, pour ses parents comme pour lui-même, un déchirement violent. Pendant onze ans, ils n'avaient vécus que tous les trois, n'avaient ris que tous les trois, n'avaient été heureux que tous les trois. L'imminence de la séparation avait empêché Drago de dormir de nombreuses nuits, qu'il avait finalement passé dans le lit parental à écouter la voix ensorcelante de ses parents lui expliquer la vie. Il se serrait tout contre sa mère, et son père les enlaçait tous les deux, formant deux barrières pour leur enfant chéri, le protégeant de tous les malheurs.

La dernière fois que Drago avait eu un chemin aussi long à faire pour rejoindre ses parents, s'était pendant la Grande Guerre. Il était avec ses amis, ses proches, ses camarades. Il était seul face aux mangemorts. Il était perdu. Papa, Maman, que dois-je faire ? Qui croire ? Ou aller ? Durant toute sa vie, il avait béni, chéri et imprégné chaque mot sortant de la bouche parentale. Il n'avait jamais remis en question leurs jugements jamais discuter leurs paroles. Il s'était contenté d'adorer. Il s'était contenté de tout faire pour les rendre aussi heureux et fiers que possible. Il avait adhéré à leurs idées, obéit au Mage Noir avec ferveur et dévouement et tout fait pour restaurer l'honneur de cette famille qu'il aimait tant. Et ce jour-là, pendant la guerre, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger l'avaient sauvé d'une mort certaine, lui qui les avait tant insultés. Il avait vu ces gens, qu'il semblait être né pour haïr, mépriser et dominer, se battre sans préoccupation pour leurs propres vies, sans jamais se laisser accabler par l'horreur qui les environnait, en sachant au plus profond de leurs cœurs que l'issue de cette guerre ne serait probablement pour eux, mais pour tous les autres. Tous ceux qui, au dehors, n'avaient jamais combattu.

Pendant quelques infimes instants, Drago s'était senti bien. Il avait été heureux, avec son école, les élèves, les professeurs, l'Ordre du Phénix et l'armée de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas eu envie de quitter l'atmosphère chaude qui l'entourait. Potter était mort, et la peine se lisait sur chaque visage, dans chaque regard. Et c'était beau. Et c'était bien, d'être une part de ce mouvement de chagrin infini, de n'être accepté dans l'entité qu'ils formaient que parce qu'il été là. Sans que quiconque ne se préoccupe de ce qu'il avait fait. C'était plaisant d'exister sans toujours faire passer quelqu'un avant lui. C'était agréable, d'être entouré par les gens qui vous donnaient l'absolution, pour simplement rester là, debout, avec eux. Il avait aimé ça. Être lavé de toute culpabilité.

Mais la voix de sa mère, cette voix qu'il aimait tant et pour laquelle il était prêt à tout, avait succédé à la voix de son père. Et la bulle avait éclaté. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il ne le méritait pas. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, petite silhouette éloignée et presque invisible, et, doucement, avait avancé vers elle. Il avait vu les regards. Il avait vu, peu à peu, la colère, la haine, le dégout même qui se peignaient sur les visages. Il ne pouvait faire partie de l'ensemble, de la bienveillante majorité, sans perdre ses parents. Et jamais il ne se résoudrait à un tel sacrifice. Je ne suis pas un héros, moi. C'est triste. Il avait avancé, l'air hagard, sentant peu à peu l'aura fraternelle le quitter, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le froid et Voldemort devant lui.

Il n'avait pu penser à rien pendant toute la traversée, juste à Harry dans les bras de gens, et le regard de Ginny, et le sourire d'Hermione et les yeux rieurs de Ron et les blagues de Fred et George et la candeur de Luna et la peur de Pansy et la mort de Crabbe et Goyle et sa maison, et le trophé et le tournois des trois sorciers et le quidditch et la sensation magique d'être sur un balais. A défier Potter.

Les bras de sa mère autour de lui l'avait fait revenir à la réalité. Il avait profité de cette étreinte sacrée, avait savouré la voix contre son oreille qui lui murmurait qu'ils partaient, avait chancelé un peu quand Narcissa l'avait entraîné à sa suite, avait soupiré de soulagement lorsque Lucius les avaient rejoint.

Ils étaient une famille. Ils s'aimaient et s'aimeraient toujours, jusqu'à ce que la mort les prive de la bienfaisante présence de l'un d'eux. Leur lien était fort et leur relation exclusive.

Chaque pas que Drago faisait le rapprochait de ce qu'il voulait fuir le plus au monde. Sa femme, son père, sa mère. Son visage ruisselant de larmes, ses mains agitées de tremblements, son souffle erratique, tout en lui portait à la pitié. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en moqua. Pour la première fois, il ne se soucia pas de ce que les autres pouvaient lire en lui, sur lui, à cet instant. Il n'était que Drago Malefoy, fils de la guerre, fils de son père et de sa mère. Sous lui, ses genoux tremblaient, un peu. Encore quelques pas.

Enfin, il la vit. Les yeux fermés,comme endormie. Comme lors de ces soirs d'été ou ils attendaient que Lucius rentre du ministère à l'ombre des figuiers et qu'elle s'endormait tout contre lui. Elle sentait bon le propre et portait de belles robes blanches, longues, dans lesquelles Drago aimait à jouer.

Comme tous les jours, ses sourcils étaient parfaitement épilés, trop selon sa famille. Comme tous les jours, ses yeux étaient cernés de poudres grises, noires et blanches. Comme tous les jours, un rouge à lèvre pourpre ourlait sa bouche. Elle portait une de ses robes favorites. Verte et noire, sombre à loisir, élégante et faite pour elle. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux, plus pâles encore qu'avant, étaient relevés en un artistique chignon. Ses mains, délicatement nouées, aux doigts fins ornés de bagues, étaient nouées sur son ventre.

Elle était resplendissante.

Drago avait mal comme jamais encore. Il ne se savait même pas capable de tant de sentiments. Un autre sanglot raisonna dans l'église, qui était peut-être le sien ou qui ne l'était pas. Il n'avait plus la force de ressentir quoique ce soit, et pourtant se déchaînait en lui la spirale infernale des sentiments. La peur, la rancœur, la douleur, la fierté, l'amour. Le néant.

Sa mère était là, devant lui, belle et pourtant déjà partie. Une main tremblante se posa sur l'épaule de Drago, le faisant sursauter. Il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de cet être qu'il adorait, et en avait oublié jusqu'à la raison de sa présence ici.

La fascination, l'irrémédiable attirance qu'il ressentait pour le cadavre de sa mère lui aurait semblé, dans un tout autre moment, étrange et déplacée. Mais il y avait cette force en lui, qui lui intimait de toucher sa joue une dernière fois, pour qu'elle se réveille enfin et qu'elle le sorte de ce cauchemar par une étreinte bienfaisante. Cette force qui, peu à peu, annihilait tout le reste.

Il fallait qu'il la touche et que sous ses doigts la chaleur le rassure, et que les traits se détendent en un charmant sourire et qu'elle ouvre ses yeux pétillants pour le regarder et l'aimer. Il fallait qu'il la touche si il voulait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule chance de survivre à cette journée. Il devait faire couler la peau sur la sienne comme ses larmes sur ses joues pour qu'enfin elle calme ses pleurs et comble son cœur.

Doucement, timidement, il tendit le bras. L'approcha du cercueil. Effleura la peau trop froide qui brûla la peau de son index, de son majeur et de son annulaire. Alors le temps sembla s'arrêter et son cœur s'émietter, il attendit, avec toute la patience du désespoir.

L'église était irrémédiablement silencieuse, tous les yeux étaient accrochés à la silhouette sanglotante qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

La main vint brusquement s'accrocher au bois, en une dernière tentative pour rester droit. Mais Drago ne pouvait plus. Drago n'arrivait plus.

Sa mère était morte. Morte pour toujours, morte alors qu'elle était sa mère et qu'il était son enfant, qu'elle avait crée sa vie et qu'elle l'avait sauvé.

Lucius franchit la courte distance qui le séparait de son fils et le redressa brusquement. Il le tint par les épaules, en face de lui, ses yeux dans les siens, pendant quelques secondes, avant de l'enlacer. Il se raccrocha à lui, à son enfant, comme il s'était raccroché à elle, sa femme, son bonheur, sa joie et sa fierté. Dans cette étreinte, le père et le fils trouvèrent la force de respirer encore, un peu, et celle d'affronter le futur sans elle, puisque tous les deux réunis.

Astoria était blanche comme la neige, humblement en retrait de cette touchante scène d'amour. Le regard qu'elle posait sur son époux et sur son beau-père était emplie d'un amour profond. Elle savait que la vie ne serait jamais plus la même auprès de Drago. Et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était d'aider son mari du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

En s'éloignant, pour commencer.

En le laissant réaliser, et s'en remettre.

Elle lissa sa robe, inspira profondément, et s'avança vers le prêtre. Elle lui murmura quelques paroles, le suppliant de laisser à la famille la possibilité de faire leurs adieux sans son intervention. Quoi qu'à contre cœur, il acquiesça et recula.

Seuls, devant l'église pleine, s'enlaçaient encore le père et le fils au cœur brisé.

Elle avait été belle, Narcissa. Belle à se damner. Elle avait fait tourner des têtes, Narcissa. Elle avait été pleine de joie, amoureuse, aimante, délicate, attentionnée, prête à tout, déchaînée, traîtresse, maîtresse, vengeresse, princesse, Narcissa. Elle avait été maniérée, altière, méprisante, joueuse, menteuse, Narcissa.

Elle avait été le monde entier de son époux et de son fils.

Et il ne restait maintenant plus d'eux qu'une étreinte devant des inconnus, qu'une étreinte à mort, qu'un amour épuisant pour une femme disparue.

Des yeux de Drago roulaient des larmes sur ses traits tirés.

«Maman.»


	2. Bellatrix

Bonjour :) Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard dans la publication ... Quoiqu'il en soit, voila Bellatrix vue par sa famille ...

* * *

Narcissa soupira. C'était la troisième fois. Elle frotta délicatement ses doigts sur son front, puis reposa ses mains nouées sur ses jambes. Son dos était droit, ses chevilles croisées. Ses yeux baissés. Drago et Lucius échangèrent un regard. Elle se tenait exactement comme tous les jours. Mais jamais, jamais auparavant elle n'avait gardé le regard au sol. Doucement, son fils s'approcha, s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du sien, et la contempla. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, plein d'une nostalgie dont elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte elle-même. Alors Drago fit ce qu'il avait juré ne jamais faire. Il ouvrit la bouche, et posa la question qui le démangeait depuis des mois. Celle qui comprenait le prénom maudit. A l' instant où le mot franchit ses Lèvres, Lucius se retourna, le regard flamboyant, plein de colère contre cet enfant incapable de retenir ses mots. Mais un fin sourire naquit sur le visage de Narcissa, qu'elle tourna vers le garçon qu'elle avait mis au monde. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, et soutenaient le regard qu'on leur lançait.

« -Comment elle était, ma tante ? Bella, je veux dire, comment elle était ?

-Drago ! Enfin ! De quel droit prononces-tu ce nom devant ta mère ?

-Bella ? Tu t'intéresses à Bella ?

-Bien sûr, maman. C'était ta sœur, et je sais combien elle te manque. Elle me manque aussi.

-Elle t'a appris tellement de choses… »

Le sourire de Narcissa se fit plus franc. Elle regarda son fils un instant, essayant de jauger son réel intérêt.

« -Je ne serais certainement pas un aussi bon sorcier si elle n'avait pas été là. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir mieux connue.

-Bella était … Ô, Drago, tu l'aurais tellement aimé, tu sais, si tu l'avais connue comme moi je l'ai connue.  
Enfant, elle était toujours là pour moi. Pour m'aider, me pousser à réussir, me sauver, me protéger. Elle prenait son rôle de grande sœur au sérieux, tu sais. Elle veillait sur moi. Et je l'admirais tellement… Bella a toujours été une personne magnifique, mais si tu avais pu avoir la chance de la voir à ton âge… Elle prenait grand soin de ses cheveux, et ils étaient superbes. Noirs ébènes, longs, bouclés, ils cascadaient dans son dos et formaient autours d'elle une sorte de halo, qui la protégeait, quelque chose qui la rendait inatteignable et plus belle encore. Je passais des heures à la coiffer, la peigner, l'admirer, pendant qu'elle m'expliquait la vie. Je me haïssais d'être si blonde, si différente de ma sœur si belle… Ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux noirs étaient tellement expressifs, tellement pleins de vie et d'amour lorsqu'elle me regardait… Et ses lèvres … Elle passait sa vie à les mordiller, de façon presque incontrôlable, ce qui leur donnait une teinte rose soutenue. Elle était, pour moi, la représentation terrestre de la perfection. Lorsque nous étions petites, avant que Nymphadora ne commette son infamie, nous jouions toutes trois, et elle nous répétait combien nous étions belles, et combien elle nous aimait. Et nous regardions Bella, et posions toutes deux une main sur sa joue, et nous lui disions combien meilleure que nous elle était. Si tu savais, si tu l'avais vu … Elle riait toujours, tout le temps, nous protégeais de tout. Elle était si belle, si vivante … Toujours prête à courir avec nous, à jouer et a danser, à faire des grimaces pour nous faire rire. Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, elle a passé tout son temps libre avec moi, le temps que je prenne mes marques et que je me fasse de nouvelles amies. Elle était tellement grande, et elle prenait soin de sa sœur cadette avec une telle patience, un tel amour … Elle me montrait les secrets de l'école, m'apprenait des sortilèges et m'aidait pour mes potions, me faisait réviser mes cours… Drago, elle était si parfaite que j'en aurai pleuré. Parfois, la nuit, quand nos parents me manquaient trop, elle entrait en douce dans mon dortoir et me tenait serrée contre son cœur jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme bercée par l'odeur de sa peau. Tu ne réalises peut-être pas combien cela pouvait me toucher, toi qui est fils unique, mais la voir braver les règlements, elle qui était une si parfaite sang-pur, et ce pour moi …

Au fil des ans, elle m'a fait entrer dans son groupe d'amis, alors même que j'étais de deux ans sa cadette ! Nymphadora en était aussi, évidemment, même si elle n'appréciait peut-être pas le privilège à sa juste valeur. J'étais en cinquième année lorsqu'elle m'a présenté à ton père. J'étais jeune et Merlin que j'étais prude alors. Mais elle prit le temps, tu sais, de m'expliquer l'amour, elle me racontait les regards enflammés échangés, le souffle erratique à chaque frôlements, les murmures qui font battre le cœur si fort qu'il semble prêt à exploser. Et elle faisait ça avec tant de bonheur et de sincérité dans les yeux que je ne pouvais qu'être persuadée qu'elle connaissait l'amour de son côté. Ce n'était pas le cas, tu sais. Pas encore.

Tu as connu la belle maison de Serpentard, tu sais que ce qu'en disent les autres maisons est faux. Ca n'est pas si froid, pas si vaseux, c'est beau, même, quand la salle commune est pleine. Mais je n'ai pas de plus beaux souvenirs que quand Bella état devant cette grande cheminée et qu'elle … Vous l'utilisez toujours la cheminée ?

-Oui, maman. Que faisait ma tante, devant celle-ci ?

-Pas grand-chose. Elle riait, me racontait de belles histoires et me tressait les cheveux. Me parlait des ragots de l'école et de nos parents seuls dans ce grand manoir. Son rire emplissait parfois la salle commune, à tel point qu'on se serait cru chez ces Griffondors. Elle était si belle … Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'elle a perdu son rire.

Mes années à Poudlard sans elle sont parmi les plus tristes que j'ai eu le malheur de vivre. Sa présence était partout et le son de ses pas disparut. Peux-tu imaginer la douleur que ce fut pour moi, de me tenir là où elle avait été avec sur mes épaules la terrible tâche de devoir l'égaler? Ton père et moi nous sommes fréquentés pendant quelques temps à la sortie de l'école avant qu'il ne me demande en mariage. Et la seule personne à laquelle il en avait demandé l'autorisation n'était autre que ma sœur, chez qui j'avais couru sitôt après la demande, perdue, déboussolée par le bonheur que ces phrases avaient fait naitre en moi et par la peur panique que je ressentais.

Si tu l'avais vue ce soir-là. Elle a commencé par me réconforter avec douceur, puis par me demander ce que je ressentais pour Lucius. Et comme dans notre enfance, elle m'avait parlé du merveilleux bonheur d'être amoureux. Elle était si rayonnante … j'aurais dû savoir que son propre mariage n'était pas si heureux qu'elle voulait me le faire croire. Je ne comprendrais certainement jamais pourquoi elle ne me disait pas à l'époque à quel point Rodulphus la rendait malheureuse, à quel point elle aurait voulue être jeune et libre à nouveau, à quel point elle était éperdument folle amoureuse de cet homme qui ne le voyait pas.

Le changement c'est fait petit à petit. Elle n'est pas devenue folle du jour au lendemain. Et je n'ai rien vu venir. J'aurais pu empêcher ça. Mais non. J'étais trop occupée à vivre le parfait bonheur de mon mariage pour réaliser à quel point les sourires qui m'étaient offert étaient faux. Je me refuse de te parler de la guerre, Draco, parce qu'elle est encore trop présente dans mon souvenir et dans le tiens. Tu sais de toute façon tout ce qu'i savoir. Toujours est-il qu'elle a fini par faire de Rodulphus son esclave plus que son bourreau, et qu'elle nourrissait cette folle passion pour notre Mage et maitre.

Je crois que c'est ce qui l'a perdue, tu sais ? Elle était si amoureuse, si attachée à cet homme qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Parfois, s'il le voulait, il se servait d'elle pour satisfaire ses besoins masculins, je crois. Je n'en suis pas sure, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Toujours est-il que parfois, elle arrivait chez nous au milieu de la nuit, les joues rougies par les larmes et le port altier. Elle ne disait rien, était si discrète que je ne me rendais parfois même pas compte de sa venue, et se couchait simplement sur le canapé pour repartir au petit matin. Nous étions jeunes, alors, si jeunes. Vingt-six, vingt-sept ans peut-être, je ne sais plus. Si jeunes, si ignorants de certaines choses, même alors que la guerre régnait au dehors – parce que nous étions du côté des vainqueurs, pourquoi diable se préoccuper du résultat ? Ton père partait parfois en missions, rarement parce qu'il avait promis à notre Maitre un héritier de mon ventre et qu'il devait pour cela rester auprès de moi. Ma chère sœur, elle, se donnait à corps perdu dans les batailles, peut-être pour oublier la douleur que celui-ci lui faisait ressentir, trop de fois abusé, trop de fois souillé, trop de fois rejeté.

Et puis tu es né. Elle avait l'air si heureux de me savoir enceinte, venait à tout moment de la journée vérifier si je n'avais besoin de rien, et m'apporter des petites gâteries. Elle m'aidait en tout, et laissait une si petite place à mon cher mari qu'il en était presque jaloux. Alors il se contentait de travailler au Ministère et de rentrer tous les soirs avec des gâteaux pour nous deux. Il a été merveilleux. Elle a été la première personne à te tenir dans ses bras. A t'embrasser. A t'aimer, je le réalise maintenant, avec la même démesure qu'elle mettait dans tous ses actes. La même force qu'une mère, la même passion qu'un père, la même adoration qu'une sœur. Je crois, Draco, que tu es arrivé à un moment de sa vie ou elle ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher et que ton sourire offert à qui voulait, la douceur de ta peau et la blondeur de tes cheveux ont eu raison d'elle. Parce que tu étais si adorable, mon fils, et qu'elle était si perdue.

A partir de ce moment, de ce moment où elle t'a tenu dans ses bras alors que je criais encore, elle n'a plus vécu que pour et par toi, sachant que son amour reviendrait, sachant qu'elle ne lui suffirait pas et qu'il voudrait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un à éduquer et dont se servir. Et elle a mis toute la force qui lui restait à faire de toi l'être parfait selon notre Seigneur, persuadée peut-être que c'était ton désir le plus cher.

Merlin, cette femme à fait de mon enfance, de ma vie entière la plus belle des réalités. Elle était mienne, j'étais sienne, Draco, et je l'aime tellement que j'en étouffe. Je ne sais plus où aller, vers qui me tourner pour évacuer cette boule qui me brûle les poumons et le cœur. Elle a guidé chacun de mes pas, elle a choisi avec qui je passerai ma vie, et il n'est rien que j'ai décidé sans elle. Ma sœur est morte, par la faute d'une Weasley, par la faute d'un homme qu'elle aimait tellement qu'elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Elle se jetait toute entière dans le feu de la colère et dans la haine, sans voir qu'elle se consumait déjà dans quelque chose de plus beau, plus vaste et bien pire. Elle était trop amoureuse pour même se ressaisir.

Tu sais mon opinion sur les né-moldus, et tu connais ma dévotion au Lord, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ?

-Bien sur maman.

-Il n'empêche que je le hais plus que je n'ai jamais détesté personne. Je le trouve plus abjecte encore que les sangs de bourbe. Plus méprisable que les moldus. Je le hais de tout mon être, et comme Bella se noyait dans son amour pour lui, je me noie dans la violence et ma rancœur. Il m'a pris ma sœur, ma douce, ma belle, mon adorable sœur. Il me l'a prise et a piétiné mon bonheur. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, pour maitriser sa voix qui partait dans les aigus et ravaler ses larmes. Femme de la haute société jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle reprit le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions. Elle tourna un visage calme vers son enfant et murmura :

«Bella était la meilleure personne que j'ai connu. La plus intelligente et la meilleure. Envers sa famille, elle était d'une amitié et d'une constance indéfectible. Et si certains peuvent juger que ces actes étaient fous, je ne les condamne pas. Parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'être merveilleux qu'elle était avec moi. »

Narcissa se tue, les yeux remplis encore de ces souvenirs qu'elle venait d'évoquer.

Draco était toujours assis près d'elle, lui tenant la main, et Lucius s'était approché et s'était installé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de sa femme, lui passant un bras chaud et réconfortant dans le dos. Tous deux savaient à quel point les sœurs Black avaient été proches dans leur enfance, et longtemps après.

Lucius revoyait le visage de Bellatrix lorsqu'il lui avait demandé la main de son épouse.

Il avait sonné chez elle, et lorsque Rodulphus avait ouvert la porte il avait dans le regard une lueur de folie et sur le visage une gerbe de sang. C'était avant que sa femme ne réussisse à se faire respecter de lui, avant qu'elle n'arrive à échapper à ses caresses et à ses coups, avant qu'elle ne trouve la force de se dresser contre lui, elle qui avait toujours été élevée dans l'ombre d'un père tout puissant.

Rodulphus l'avait regardé méchamment, lui avait demandé la raison de sa présence ici, et si il était là pour se « taper la putain que j'ai fait la connerie d'épouser ». Il avait été forcé de dévoiler à cet homme qu'il haïssait la demande qu'il comptait faire avant d'être autorisé par le goujat à entrer dans le petit salon ou se trouvait celle qu'il voulait voir.

Bellatrix était assise en face de la porte, et son tressaillement quand celle-ci s'était ouverte n'avait pas échappé à Lucius. Elle lui avait adressé un début de sourire, qu'une grimace avait vite remplacé lorsque le rapide sort qu'elle avait lancé pour camoufler la plaie de sa lèvre s'était levé. Elle était, comme toujours, richement vêtue, et son maintien était des plus impeccables. Elle s'était approché de lui, avait tendu sa main, et l'avait accueilli avec amabilité.

« Lucius, quel bonheur de te voir. Je te pris d'excuser l'état de mon époux, ainsi que celui de ma demeure. Nous étions justement en train d'ordonner à nos elfes de s'occuper de tout ceci. Enfin, tu les connais, toujours si fainéants. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Tout en parlant, elle avait agité sa baguette et aussitôt son visage avait retrouvé sa pâleur habituelle. Lucius n'avait pas insisté, choqué qu'il était d'avoir été témoin – bien que retardataire - de cette scène de violence domestique, et avait respecté le silence de cette femme qu'il savait très à cheval sur les principes de bienséance – dont le premier commandement était de ne surtout jamais donner à voir aux autres les éventuels problèmes d'un foyer. Il savait qu'elle devait concevoir autant de honte à avoir été surprise par lui que de douleur à être battue. Il avait donc commenté le travail des elfes et en était venu à la raison de sa venue.

« Je voudrais épouser Narcissa. Je voudrais qu'elle vienne vivre au Manoir Malefoy, et avoir un hériter avec elle. Une héritière, même, si c'est ainsi que notre engeance se fait. Je voudrais la couvrir de cadeaux, je voudrais la rendre heureuse, voir son sourire au matin et attacher ses bijoux avant que nous sortions. Je voudrais la prendre par la main et la voir recevoir ses amies. »

Il avait continué encore un peu son discours, soigneusement préparé, avant que son interlocutrice ne lève un index impérieux.

« C'est à mon père qu'il faut demander la main de Narcissa. Il est l'homme dont elle relève. Je ne suis que sa sœur. Je ne suis qu'une femme. »

Sa voix était froide et ses yeux remplis de hargne. Lucius se savait congédié mais il n'en resta pas moins planté sur le sol, comme pétrifié par ces paroles, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne le contrôle de son corps et qu'il fasse ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire : il avait franchi la distance qui les séparaient et l'avait enlacée. Il l'avait sentie se tendre dans ses bras, impuissante, figée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lève une main et le gifle violement.

« Venge-toi, Bellatrix. Rends-lui coups pour coups. Rebelle-toi. Tu sais le faire. Tu viens de me le prouver. Ne laisse pas cet idiot te gâcher la vie. Tu vaux tellement mieux que ça.»

Elle avait levé vers sa joue rougie un regard surpris mais dénué de peur. Parce qu'elle ne se savait pas si forte. Elle ne se savait pas capable de résister.

« Tu seras un bon époux pour elle. Mais si tu oses, si seulement tu oses faire rouler ne serait-ce qu'une larme sur son adorable visage, je te traquerai, je te retrouverai et je te tuerai. Si tu portes la main sur elle, je te ferai tellement mal que tu me supplieras d'arrêter. Et je continuerai. N'en doutes pas une seconde.

-Je n'en doute pas, Bellatrix. Je n'en doute pas. Merci. »

Il avait transplané sans attendre, espérant l'avoir sortie de sa torpeur malsaine. Il avait demandé Narcissa en mariage le lendemain et n'avait jamais plus reparlé de cette soirée avec qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, et il ne s'en était déjà que trop mêlé. Il avait caché ses sourires en voyant sa belle-sœur reprendre le pouvoir, avait discrètement levé ses verres à sa rébellion, avait anonymement menacé l'indigne époux. Et lorsqu'elle était venue se cacher dans leur salon, le cœur lourd de ses probables ébats avec le maitre, il s'était toujours levé pour lui tendre sans un mot une couverture douce et une tasse de chocolat, se recouchant ensuite sans même que sa femme ne se réveille.

Il avait apprécié cette femme d'une façon peu commune. Il l'avait admirée, sans aucun doute, lors de leurs années d'étude. L'avait crainte lorsqu'elle été devenue si proche de Mage Noir. L'avait plainte lorsqu'il avait eu ce terrible aperçu de la réalité de sa vie. L'avait détestée lorsqu'elle lui avait volé la grossesse de sa femme, et s'était retiré pour respect pour celle qui ne connaitrait jamais ce bonheur. Il avait été présent pour elle, à sa manière discrète et silencieuse, plus que personne d'autre au monde, l'avait aidé lorsqu'elle n'attendait plus rien, lui avait fait reprendre sa vie en main. Et si, à la fin de sa vie, elle n'était pas tout à fait la personne que Lucius aurait voulu qu'elle soit, elle avait au moins l'avantage de ne pas être une énième femme battue.

Draco se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait touché une baguette. Ce moment merveilleux ou, du bout de ses petits doigts jusque dans ses jambes, il avait senti cette puissance inouïe qui l'habitait sans qu'il n'en ait jamais eu conscience. Cela avait été comme si il avait passé les premières années de sa vie dans une pièce ou l'air été rationné et qu'il respirer soudain pleinement.

Il n'avait pas alors plus de quatre ou cinq ans, et était couché dans son lit, pendant cette longue torture qu'était la sieste et qu'on lui imposait sous l'absurde prétexte qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Ses parents recevaient ce jour-là de la famille et des amis, et il aurait tout donné pour rester encore un peu au milieu des robes aux matières douces et des mots prononcés avec attention et calme. Il était sur le point de soupirer pour ce qui lui semblait la cent douzième fois quand il avait entendu des pas dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite à l'idée que sa mère venait le chercher pour le ramener dans ce merveilleux monde dont il avait été privé. Il avait été un peu déçu en voyant la chevelure de sa tante dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, mais elle lui avait adressé un sourire si tendre qu'il n'avait pu qu'y répondre.

« -Tu ne dors pas, Dray ? »

Sa voix avait été douce, pleine de tendresse, et s'était approchée du lit pour lui caresser doucement la joue. Contrairement à sa mère et à ses autres amies, sa tante n'était pas vêtue d'une tenue aux couleurs claires et à la coupe moulante. Sa robe était noire, avec de longues manches, et ses cheveux n'étaient pas remontés en une coiffure compliquée, mais retombaient sur ses épaules et sur ses hanches en diverses boucles. Lui qui ne jurait que par la liberté de mouvements et passait son temps à sauter dans les arbres, lui qui avait tant de mal à porter les sages robes de sorcier qu'on lui imposait de peur de les salir ou pire, de les abimer, admirait la façon dont cette femme s'habillait il l'avait déjà vu exécuter pour lui des acrobaties et autres preuves de souplesses que seule sa tenue permettaient.

« Tu es la mieux habillée de la soirée. » Avait-il murmuré, de sa voix fluette d'enfant.

Elle lui avait fait le signe de se pousser un peu, et s'était allongée contre lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Dans ses yeux brillaient l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Agitant sa baguette, elle en avait extrait de brillantes étincelles qui dansèrent devant les yeux émerveillés de l'enfant, qui avait craintivement tendu sa main dans le but absurde de toucher les silhouettes, la regardant avec interrogation. Elle avait ouvert sa paume et y avait glissé la baguette. Elle avait gardé sa main enroulée autour de la sienne, pour le rassurer, et il avait été surpris par le poids de l'objet : il n'avait pas eu de trop de ses deux bras aux muscles bandés pour la hisser à un niveau convenable. Il vérifiait régulièrement sur le visage de sa tante si la même joie paisible s'y lisait, terrifié qu'il était de mal faire. Elle lui renvoyait alors des sourires fiers et l'enfant se rengorgeait de l'attention que cette femme qu'il admirait tant lui portait. Appliqué, la langue tirée, les yeux plissés, il s'était concentré autant que possible sur le morceau de bois qui réchauffait son corps entier, se laissant porté par la magie qui prenait possession de son être tout entier, exactement de la même façon qu'il s'abandonnait au immenses vagues de l'océan en été.

Elle avait fini par récupérer l'objet et s'était contentée de serrer l'enfant contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir, terrassé qu'il était par la magie qu'il avait senti s'éveiller et bouillonner en lui.

Sa tante avait changé après cette soirée, comme si ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait donné un nouveau but à atteindre. Elle était venue plusieurs fois par semaine mais, en lieu et place de cadeaux, c'était sa baguette qu'elle lui présentait. Elle le laisser jouer avec, s'émerveillait avec lui des étincelles qu'il produisait mais Drago voyait qu'il y avait plus que ça. Qu'elle avait réellement besoin de ces sortes de séances d'entrainement. Dans son cerveau d'enfant, il imaginait sa tante en danger, un terrible danger duquel il était le seul à pourvoir la sortir, et s'entrainait avec autant d'assiduité de possible en attendant le jour où elle lui révèlerait comment la sauver, et surtout de quoi. Il aimait cette femme qui, plus encore que sa tante, était sa préceptrice et son model. Il enviait son aisance en société, sa beauté, sa résistance farouche à certains diktats de la haute société et sa soumission totale à d'autres. Elle était la seule personne au monde à le traiter comme l'adulte qu'il mourrait d'envie d'être, la seule à voir son potentiel.

Il n'avait compris que bien plus tard que la seule personne dont elle avait besoin d'être sauvé était elle-même et que la tâche pour laquelle elle l'avait élevé était loin d'être digne d'un conte de fée. Elle avait fait de lui l'ultime ressource de Voldemort, un homme de main de l'âge de ce Harry Potter, une marionnette, en fait, abandonné à des mains cruelles qui lui rendaient la vie impossible. Et même pour cela, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir.

Il restait désespérément attaché à cette femme qui lui avait appris la Magie.

* * *

Une petite Review ?


End file.
